Moi je t'aime Weasley
by MissEvernight
Summary: ONE SHOT Entre Ginny et Harry rien de va plus, mais elle se voile la face. Quand Hermione réussit à la traîner hors du château pour s'amuser, elle se rend compte qu'il y a un problème, et fini par se rapprocher de quelqu'un d'autre. Si elle se laissait aller à aimer un autre, serait-elle plus heureuse?
1. Chapter 1

**Une petite One Shot sur un autre couple que j'aime beaucoup aussi, avec un soupçon de Dramione. :)**

 **Une petite envie comme ça. L'inspiration m'est venu alors que j'étais en cours de physique chimie. xD (oui, c'est tout a fait sérieux! ^^)**

 **C'est juste comme ça, une envie de faire un autre couple que Dray/Mione**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira. :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews :)**

 **Et j'y répondrait sur un autre "chapitre" dans cette story**

 **Bisoooooooou!**

* * *

Ginevra Weasley se retrouve seule, encore une fois, alors qu'elle devait passer sa soirée avec Harry. Sauf que son cher petit ami a décidé de suivre son idiot de frère Ronald Weasley à une fête organisé par des élèves de "huitième" année de Serpentard. Et bien sur, il avait préféré y aller que rester tranquillement avec elle dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle lui en voulait, et terriblement pour ça.

Il est vrai que depuis la fin de la guerre, le survivant voulait profiter des choses qu'il avait du laisser de côté pendant 7 années à cause du mage noir, mais il en oubliait sa petite amie. Ce n'était pas le première fois que la rouquine se retrouvait seule, dans la salle commune, face à la cheminée, où brûlait un feu, qui pourtant lui semblait froid.

Ginny soupira. Cela faisait déjà 5 mois qu'ils étaient entré à Poudlard pour terminer leur cursus. La jeune fille était tellement heureuse de pouvoir partager ses cours avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais tout se passa à l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Harry la délaissait pour rejoindre Ron et surement des jeunes filles que son frère prenait plaisir à ramener dans son lit, et se rendre à des fêtes, sortir avec les autres garçons du dortoir. Son petit ami se faisait aborder de toute part par des filles qui n'en voulait qu'à sa célébrité, et il ne s'en rendait pas compte, tellement obnubilé par le fait que tout le monde le croyait et surtout du fais qu'il pouvait enfin vivre son adolescence. Il pensait vraiment que tout le monde l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était vraiment, et non pour sa célébrité. Et Ronald, il était enfin sur le devant de la scène, il n'était plus l'ombre d'Harry. Cela l'avait changé, et il entraînait Harry dans sa chute. Même Hermione avait abandonné, et était passé à autre chose.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. La jeune fille tourna la tête pour voir Hermione traverser la salle commune, vêtu d'une robe noir à fine bretelle, avec un décolleté plongeant, ses cheveux ondulant sur ses épaules. Elle ne remarqua les talons de sa meilleure amie qu'après s'être relevé.

\- tu vas à la fête? demanda Ginny

Hermione se tourna vers le fauteuil, surprise.

\- J'imaginais que tu étais partie avec Harry. dit la brune, ne répondant pas à la question.

Ginny baissa les yeux et joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Hermione se rapprocha de son amie.

\- ça va? demanda-t-elle, inquiète

\- je ne sais pas. répondit la jeune Weasley.

\- qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est à cause d'Harry?

Ginny hocha la tête, des larmes roulant dans ses yeux bleu. Hermione se mordit la lèvre tout en réfléchissant.

\- tu veux venir avec moi? demanda-t-elle finalement

la rousse retint un gloussement face à la proposition. Elle portait un pyjama rose layette, ornée de lapin qui bougeait de temps à autre.

\- Tu vas à la fête?

\- des Serpentard? Non jamais! J'ai... une autre sortie de prévu. Mais je pense que tu peux venir si tu veux. Enfin, seulement si tu le veux. Mais il faut que je te prévienne que tu risque d'avoir un petit choc quand tu vas savoir.

\- je sais pas, si Harry revient...

\- Ginny, ça fait des semaines que ça dure. Viens avec moi te changer les idées. Harry suit Ron aveuglément depuis qu moment.

La rousse baissa les yeux et joua avec l'ourlet de son haut.

\- Viens avec moi. Monte te préparer, et on y va.

La jeune Weasley se leva, et monta dans les dortoirs pour se préparer. Sachant pertinemment que lorsqu'Hermione avait une expression déterminé sur le visage, cela signifiait qu'elle n'en démordrait pas. Elle regarda sa valise sa valise, sans vraiment savoir quoi choisir. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Hermione rejoignit Ginny. Elle se dirigea vers sa propre valise et en sortit une robe prune avec un léger décolleté _(nda: Genre Ana dans Fifty Shades ;) )_ et la tendis à son amie. Ginny l'enfila et attrapa une paire de boots à taloon noir. D'un coup de baguette, la brune la maquilla et la coiffa.

\- parfait! dit-elle. Bon, on y va. Et s'il te plait, ne te fâche pas

\- pourquoi je me fâcherais?

\- tu comprendras. Suis-moi!

Ginny suivit son amie, sans poser d'autres questions. Elle avait la tête ailleurs, pensant à son petit ami qui ne savait pas qu'elle partait avec Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent dans le parc en quelques minutes. Un bruissement se fit entendre à leur droite, et dans le clair de lune, Ginny découvrit Drago Malfoy accompagné de Blaise Zabini.

\- Tu es en retard. lança le blond en se rapprochant d'Hermione et lui embrassa la joue

\- désolé. fit la brune avec un sourire. Mais Ginny était toute seule, et je me suis dit que je pouvais lui dire de venir

\- pas de soucis Princesse.

Blaise se posta près de Ginny qui regardait tour à tour Hermione et Drago.

\- tu me sauves, tu le sais ça? J'aurais pas à tenir la chandelle toute la soirée.

Ginny ouvrit de grand yeux. "Tenir la chandelle", Hermione lui avait expliqué ce que cela signifiait. Si elle s'en souvenait bien, cela signifiait qu'il allait être seul avec un couple.

\- tenir la chandelle? de qui?

\- Hermione ne te l'a pas dit? fit Blaise étonné

\- Non, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. dit Hermione avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie, je suis désolé Gin, je voulais t'en parler, mais je ne savais pas comment aborder ça, et je ne trouvais pas le bon moment non plus, avec tes problèmes avec Harry, les cours... Enfin, tu m'en veux?

\- Non, bien sur que non, mais c'est un choc. Mais si tu a choisi de lui pardonner, j'imagine qu'il en vaut la peine. (elle se tourne vers Drago) Ecoute bien ça Malfoy, je suis très doué pour réalisé le sortillège chauve-furie, fait gaffe, si tu fais une connerie avec Mia... Je te laisse imaginé ce qui va se passer! J'imagine que tu as entendu parler de ce qui était arrivé à Ronald quand j'ai appris qu'il avait trompé Mia avec Brown!

\- Tout ceci n'est pas tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd

Ginny écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'héritier Malfoy utiliser une expression moldu. Elle fit ensuite un sourire à sa meilleure amie. ça faisait des semaines qu'elle voyait qu'Hermione allait mieux, qu'elle était vraiment heureuse, et si ce qui la rendait heureuse était Malfoy, elle s'en contentrait. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers le saule cogneur.

\- j'ai toujours eu une sainte horreur de cet arbre. commenta Blaise

\- parce que toi, tu ne peux pas l'immobiliser! lança Hermione ne riant

\- mais oui, c'est toi la plus forte, on sais. Bref, on va y aller, je meurs de faim moi!

\- au lieu de rester enfermé dans les dortoirs, tu aurais mieux fait de descendre manger avec nous! lança Drago

\- Bullstrod me collait au balai! pas ma faute!

Hermione secoua la tête et se transforma en chat blanc. Elle se faufila vers la bourse serreuse de l'arbre et appuya dessus, ce qui immobilisa directement les branches. Tous le groupe se retrouva a traversé le tunnel menant vers la maison hurlante.

\- on va à pré-au-lard? demanda Ginny

\- non, répondit Hermione, dans un petit club moldu. On se rend à pré-au-lard uniquement pour transplaner. En tout cas, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là, ça me faisait de la peine de te voir toute seule à attendre Harry dans la salle commune

\- Moi aussi... je suppose

\- En tout cas, on arrêtera d'entendre Blaise parler...

Le métis mit une main sur la bouche de Drago, l'empêchant de parler. Le petit groupe sortit pour transplaner.

ils atterrirent dans une petite ruelle du Londre moldu. Hermione prit la tête et ils avancèrent jusqu'à un petit club assez discret d'où filtrait une musique entraînante.

\- On vient ici de temps à autre. dit Blaise à Ginny. Hermione à réussit à convertir Drago au monde Moldu. Et c'était vraiment marrant de le voir se tromper sur chaque objet moldu

\- je le comprend. Depuis le temps que je connais Hermione et que je vais en vacance chez elle, je ne comprend toujours pas comment fonctionne les objets chez elle!

Blaise sourit et la rousse fit de même. Une fois face au club, Hermione se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Je suis sur que ça va te plaire ici! C'est plutôt sympa ici. Franchement, je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques mois, et j'ai adoré

\- Pour un endroit moldu, c'est passable. lança Drago en regardant Hermione d'un air moqueur

La brune le bouscula légèrement en riant. Blaise les regarda attendrit. Le petit groupe entra et Hermione se dirigea directement vers un petit box au fond de la salle. Ginny s'installa, droite comme un piquet, complètement gênée.

\- détend toi! lui glissa Blaise a l'oreille pour se faire entendre par dessus la musique.

Ginny sursauta et se décala. Le métis se mit a rire. Ginny glissa une mèche derrière son oreille en rougissant.

\- Je vais pas te manger tu sais. dit-il en riant

Hermione fit signe à Ginny qu'elle allait danser.

\- tu viens? demanda la brune

Ginny haussa les épaules et la suivit tendis que les garçons restaient dans le box. Drago se pencha vers Blaise.

\- tu comptes lui parler ou pas?

\- elle est avec Potter Dray! je peux pas faire ça!

\- regarde comment il la traite! Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, rien ne va. toi même tu me dit a chaque fois qu'elle avait l'air triste!

Blaise haussa les épaules et regarda vers la piste où Hermione entraînait Ginny dans une danse enflammée. Drago sourit légèrement en voyant a quel point Hermione s'amusait avec sa meilleure amie. La brune lui en parlait constamment, de son amie si géniale, et il trouvait qu'elle avait raison, Weasley fille était une vrai amie pour Hermione mais jamais il ne lui dirait. Au bout d'un moment, Ginny revint s'assoir complètement essoufflé.

\- ça va? demanda Blaise

\- Ouais. dit-elle en souriant. J'avais oublié a quel point Hermione était énergique!

\- elle m'a raconté que vous sortiez avant. dit Drago

\- Ouais... dans une autre vie. dit-elle légèrement tendu.

\- Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemies Weasley. On est là pour s'amuser. Soit pas aussi froide!

Drago lui fit un grand sourire et elle lui répondit par un petit sourire réservé. Hermione arriva au même moment et lança un regard faussement indigné à son petit-ami.

\- Tu oses draguer ma meilleure amie devant moi? Homme ingrat! dit-elle d'un air sérieux

\- viens plutôt t'asseoir femme de peu de foi!

Hermione se mit a rire et se lova dans les bras de Drago. Blaise se pencha vers Ginny et murmura à son oreille.

\- c'est a se moment là qu'on s'en va avant d'assister a des choses qu'on préférerait éviter.

Il se leva et tendis la main a Ginny avec un sourire ravageur. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Ginny le suivit en pouffant juste après avoir vu Hermione commencé à embrasser Drago dans le cou. Le métis l'entraîna au bar et commanda deux boissons moldu: Une vodka tonic (pour lui) et une pina colada (pour elle).

\- plutôt pas mal, hein? dit Blaise en souriant

\- oui, ça me change les idées

\- encore Potter.

\- Oui. Mais comment tu sais? Hermione en a parlé?

\- Non, du moins je l'avais déjà remarqué alors elle m'a tout raconté quand je lui ai dit. J'avais envie de le frapper, tu n'imagine pas a quel point.

\- comment ça?

\- Non rien. Oubli rouquine!

Ginny lui tira la langue et se mit a rire. Et a ce moment là, elle se dit que c'était la première fois qu'elle s'amusait aurant depuis qu'elle était revenu à Poudlard. Elle bu son verre quasiment d'une traite et l'alcool lui monta directement à la tête. Mais se soir, elle avait besoin d'oublier un peu sa peine.

\- en faite, je me demande si Harry et moi c'est pas une erreur. je veux dire, j'ai confiance en lui mais il me délaisse tellement que ça en devient lassant. J'en ai marre en faite.

\- dit pas ça, ça s'arrangera

\- non, parce qu'a chaque fois que je dis quelque chose, il me sort que je le reproche de vouloir vivre un peu. Et Mon frère lui bourre le crane de ses conneries stupides sur le fait qu'il faut profiter de la vie et de sortir avec tous ce qui bouge! Ils sont stupide! Tous les mecs sont stupide! Je suis tellement invisible

\- pas pour moi. murmura Blaise en replaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille de Ginny

Elle le regarda les larmes aux yeux.

\- Harry ne fait même pas ce geste sur moi! dit-elle les lèvres tremblante

Blaise attrapa son verre et le déplaça.

\- désolé mais je pense que ça suffit pour toi. On va prendre l'air

Il lui prit le bras et l'emmena à l'étage où se trouvait un grand balcon. Ginny se cramponna a la rambarde et pris une grande goulée d'air frais. Blaise s'appuya également sur la rambarde et s'alluma une cigarette.

\- tu fumes? demanda-t-elle

\- on ne peut pas être parfait! dit-il en riant

Elle lui fit un sourire et le détailla de haut en bas, de ses cheveux coupé cours, jusqu'à ses converses tout à fait moldu en passant par sa chemise bleu ciel. Elle le trouva beau. Son visage était harmonieux et ses yeux noisettes la regardait avec un air qu'elle connaissait assez bien, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Elle rougit en baissa les yeux.

\- ne me regarde pas comme ça...

\- comment?

\- comme si j'étais la seule personne au monde pour toi... Comme j'aimerais qu'Harry me regarde.

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille. Blaise se rapprocha d'elle et lui caressa la joue.

\- peut-être que tu es la seule personne au monde pour moi. murmura-t-il. Mais ne te méprend pas, je respecte ton couple, et je ne tenterais rien que tu ne veuilles pas.

Il se décala, laissant la jeune fille bouché bée. Blaise commença à descendre. Ginny fini par sortir de sa torpeur et le suivit. Drago et Hermione était toujours assis à leur box mais ils avaient commandé de nouveau a boire. Après deux nouveaux verres, Ginny se dirigea vers la piste de dance avec Hermione, laissant de nouveau les garçons seuls.

\- vous avez fait quoi là haut? demanda Drago

\- on a parlé, pendant que tu essayais d'avaler Hermione

Drago le bouscula en souriant. Blaise le regarda un moment et se racla la gorge

\- je en t'avais jamais vraiment vu aussi heureux. dit-il finalement. Comme quoi, qui aurait dit que c'était la fille que tu persécutait le plus qui aurait volé ton cœur?

\- Je suis bien avec Hermione, et toi, tu serais bien avec Weasley! Je veux dire, tu sais quasiment tout d'elle, enfin, du moins ce que tu observes, tu ne pense qu'a elle

\- mais elle est avec Potter, ne l'oubli pas!

\- Potter va bientôt valser

\- pourquoi tu dit ça?

\- regarde là, elle se rendra bien compte a un moment qu'elle est plus heureuse maintenant qu'avec lui. Tu auras ta chance. Potter ne se rend pas compte qu'il détruit peu à peu sa relation avec Weasley. Et elle se rendra vite compte qu'elle ne peut pas tout accepter sous réserve qu'elle l'aime. ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. les efforts dans un couple, ça doit être des deux côtés.

\- Hermione t'a bien retourné le cerveau à ce que je vois.

\- non, c'est une chose que j'ai fini par comprendre. Et Hermione m'en a beaucoup parlé j'avoue.

Blaise partie d'un rire franc en regardant son meilleur ami. Au bout d'un moment, les filles quittèrent la piste pour venir s'asseoir avec eux.

\- c'est génial! lança Ginny d'une voix un peu forte du à l'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré qui commençait a lui faire effet. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé

\- tant mieux! dit Drago. Et toi Mione?

\- c'est super, mais vous faites vos rabats joie en restant assis

\- je donne tout simplement des conseils à notre cher Blaise, a propos des couples et tout ça.

\- on ne va pas s'attarder la dessus, non? demanda Blaise

\- je suis sur que tu feras un petit-ami parfait! lança Ginny. Pour sur! pas comme Harry en ce moment!

\- parlons d'autre chose! dit Hermione en bousculant légèrement son amie

\- oui! de ce que nous allons boire!

Tous le monde se mit a rire et Drago commanda une nouvelle tournée. Et la soirée continua sur cette lancé, à rire et à s'amuser sans se préoccuper du reste. Sans vraiment le remarquer, Ginny c'était rapproché de Blaise, et même si le métis savait très bien que cela était du à l'alcool, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux. Hermione regarda du coin de l'oeil son amie, elle ne savait pas non plus comment réagir, si elle devait l'en empêcher ou la laisser faire. Ginny était avec Harry, mais le brun la délaissait tellement qu'Hermione parvenait très bien à comprendre son besoin d'affection.

\- laisse. murmura Drago à s'on oreille. Blaise est amoureux d'elle depuis un bon moment, laisse le vivre un moment avec la fille qu'il aime, et laisse Weasley voir ce que c'est qu'un homme qui fait passer la femme qu'il aime dans ses priorités.

Hermione hocha la tête et ne dit rien de plus. Au bout d'un moment, elle décida qu'il était temps de retourner à Poudlard. Ils étaient, comme à leur habitude sortit sans autorisation, et ils ne devaient pas se faire remarquer en rentrant.

\- je crois qu'il faut faire un transplanage d'escorte pour Ginny. dit Blaise

\- tu t'en charge? demanda Hermione. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit désartibulé. Je me vois mal expliquer ça à Mrs Weasley.

\- pas de problème! dit-il

Une fois arrivé à Pré-au-lard, il prirent le chemin vers la cabane hurlante pour retourner au château. Hermione remerciait le ciel pour tous ces passages secrets qui permettait d'enter et sortir du château. Ginny s'appuyait sur Blaise et riait de temps à autre.

\- tu sais... dit la rousse. j'aimerais bien avoir un copain comme toi, attentionné, gentil, beau... C'est dommage.

\- oui, dommage. dit Blaise

\- si je quitte Harry, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour être avec moi?

\- pose moi cette question quand tu auras éliminer tous l'alcool que tu as dans le sang

\- mai-euh! je ne suis pas bourré ou quoi que se soit d'autre!

\- bien sur!

Devant, Drago ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Hermione lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

\- ça va, dit-il. On ne t'as jamais dit que la plupart des choses qu'une personne ivre te dis sont la pure vérité.

\- je vous aime tous! cria Ginny dans leur dos

\- Ginevra, moins de bruit quand on arrive à Poudlard si tu ne veux pas qu'on passe le reste de l'année en colle. dit Hermione. déjà qu'on enfreint le règlement assez souvent

\- avoue que tu aimes. dit Drago

Hermione renifla, ce qui fit rire les autres. Arrivé au château, le petit groupe entra en silence et avec précaution. Au pied des escaliers, Drago embrassa Hermione.

\- A plus princesse Gryffondor.

\- A plus prince Serpentard

Blaise mima quelqu'un qui vomissait, ce qui fit glousser Ginny. La rousse se plaça face au métis et attrapa son visage et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de rejoindre Hermione. La brune avait cessé de bouger et même de respirer en voyant sa meilleure amie embrasser Blaise Zabini. Hermione entraîna Ginny à la tour Nord.

\- mot de passe? demanda le portrait d'une voix endormie

\- _Ab imo pectore_ (du fond du coeur) dit Hermione

\- la prochaine fois, revenez plus tôt. pesta la grosse dame

\- désolé! dit Hermione

Elle entraina Ginny dans les dortoirs avant que quelqu'un ne se réveille et ne la vois. Une fois dans les dortoirs des filles, Hermione regarda Ginny.

\- quoi? demanda la rousse

\- pourquoi tu as embrasser Blaise? demanda-t-elle. Tu es en couples, et lui... et ben lui il es fou de toi depuis longtemps!

\- une pulsion. je m'excuserais demain

\- si tu t'en souviens. dit Hermione en soupirant

Blaise n'avait quasiment pas trouvé le sommeil, si bien que lors du petit déjeuner, il semblait sur le point de s'endormir dans son assiette. En plus des effets de l'alcool qui c'étaient manifesté. Drago aussi semblait fatigué, principalement parce que Blaise n'avait pas arrêter de lui poser des questions sur ce qui avait poussé Ginny à faire ça.

Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans la grande salle, et la rousse semblait complètement à l'ouest.

\- au moins, on est pas les seuls à avoir du mal ce matin! dit Blaise

\- sauf que j'imagine qu'Hermione a pu dormir un moment sans que quelqu'un lui pose un milliard de question sur l'agissement d'une fille fortement alcoolisé. Je te l'ai dit Blaise, tu essayes de la draguer, si elle ne veut plus de Potter, elle ira surement vers toi. Tu crois que pour avoir Miss je sais tout ça a été facile?

\- non.

\- ben voilà! maintenant à toi de jouer.

Du côté des Gryffondor, Ginny s'installa à trois places d'Harry, alors que d'ordinaire, elle était collé à lui. Le brun ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Hermione regarda sa meilleure amie.

\- je me souviens de hier. ce qui c'est passé au pied de l'escalier. dit-elle honteuse.

\- oh... fit Hermione.

\- je suis perdu. Parce que ça m'a fait plaisir de le faire alors que je ne devrais pas. J'y ai repenser toute la nuit. Je me sens mal

Harry réagit à la voix de sa petite amie. Il se tourna vers elle.

\- ça va Ginny, tu as l'air fatigué.

\- oui... je t'ai attendu une bonne partie de la soirée, on devait passer la soirée d'hier ensemble. dit-elle avec hargne. Au final, je suis sortie avec Hermione et...

\- et des amis moldu! lança Hermione avant que Ginny lâche l'information sur les Serpentards.

\- tu as du t'amuser. dit-il sans relevé le fait qu'elle l'avait attendu

Ginny soupira. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle toucha à peine à son petit déjeuner. Elle leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentard où Blaise lui sourit. Son coeur fit un petit bond dans sa poitrine. Et si? Un bruit la fit sursauter. Quelqu'un venait de faire tomber un verre par terre. Elle se retourna pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'Harry qui avait une fille accroché à son dos.

\- Harry! roucoulait la fille. c'était trop cool Hier soir. tu reviendras? Et on recommenceras ce jeu moldu! dit? hein?

Hermione faillit recracher son jus de citrouille sur Ginny tellement elle était surprise. C'était une fille se Serpentard qui avait 1 ou 2 ans de moins qu'eux. Ginny regarda avec insistance Harry.

\- je ne te gène pas? demanda-t-elle à Harry

\- pas la peine de faire de crise de jalousie, c'est une amie. dit Harry tendis que la fille l'embrassait sur la joue.

\- de quel jeu elle parle? demanda la rousse

\- 7 minutes au paradis. dit Ron. un jeu vraiment sympa

\- il consiste en quoi?

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui intervint.

\- Ginny... Je ne pense pas...

\- je veux savoir Hermione

\- c'est un jeu moldu. dit son amie. tu t'enfermes pendant 7 minutes avec quelqu'un dans un placard et tu fais ce que tu veux, tu peux l'embrasser, le tripoter... C'est un jeu d'adolescent stupide.

\- tu y a joué? demanda Ginny à Harry, la voix tremblante.

\- oui. dit-il, pourquoi?

Ginny se leva de table et s'enfui dans le château. de l'autre côté de la salle, Drago murmura à Blaise " à toi de jouer, gagne des points". Les yeux d'Hermione lançait des Avanda Kedavra à son meilleur ami.

\- on se demande bien pourquoi! Harry, tu es en couple avec Ginny merde!

\- je sais, mais on ne faisait que jouer, c'est sans conséquence!

\- pas pour Ginny! cria-t-elle presque. tu la délaisse, elle se sent seul, tu ne fais quasiment rien pour elle, trop occupé à penser à toi et tes petites envies. Si tu veux faire ce genre de chose, fait-les en tant que célibataire. Ne détruit pas Ginny avec tes conneries!

\- tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner Hermione. tu ne sais rien de ce que c'est d'être en couple. Ton expérience avec Ronald...

\- tu n'as pas à mettre ça sur le tapis. c'est vous qui avez changé, trop obnubilé par la popularité. Et pour ton information, je sais plus que toi ce que c'est d'être en couple, vu que je le suis

\- avec qui? demanda Ronald

Personne n'avait remarqué que Drago Malfoy c'était approché d'eux.

\- avec moi Potter, un problème?

\- tu n'as intérêt à ne rien dire. dit Hermione. et concernant Ginny, j'espère qu'elle te quittera! Tu n'es pas encore mure pour une relation sérieuse.

La brune sortit en compagnie de son petit-ami, tendis qu'un silence c'était abattue sur la grande salle.

\- laisse là. dit Drago. Blaise est avec elle.

\- tant mieux.

\- mais qu'est-ce qui prend à Potter, je pensais qu'il était ton ami et qu'il aimait Weasley même s'il se comporte comme un véritable abrutit.

\- il a changé, ou alors c'est un côté de sa personnalité qu'il n'a jamais montré. Je n'en sais rien.

Dans le parc, Ginny pleurait à chaude larme. Elle se sentait bête, et malade. Ce n'est pas le genre de conversation qu'on veut avoir lorsqu'on a une gueule de bois. Blaise s'approcha de la jeune fille et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- hey, ça va? demanda-t-il

\- non, Harry est stupide. Il ne fait même plus attention à moi, à nous... Comme si je n'étais qu'une roue de secours, qu'il venait vers moi quand il est seul et que ses amis n'ont pas le temps pour lui

\- un homme devait faire passer sa petite amie avant ses amis.

\- j'ai été si longtemps amoureuse de lui, ou tout simplement fan... Je ne sais pas.

\- pour l'instant tu es énervé, il te faut prendre du temps pour toi, et réfléchir à ce que tu veux vraiment

\- tu crois?

\- tu t'oublie pour lui, alors que lui ne prend pas de temps réellement pour toi.

\- il a fait un jeu moldu consistant à embrasser quelqu'un pendant 7 minutes dans un placard... tu t'en rend compte?

\- tu devrais lui dire que tu veux prendre tes distances avec lui, pour penser à toi, et pour penser à ce que tu veux vraiment.

\- c'est dur

\- c'est toujours dur de lâcher prise, surtout quand tu aimes quelqu'un de tout ton coeur, mais parfois, la meilleur chose à faire est d'arrêter, au lieu d'être la seule à chercher à arranger les choses. tu ne fais que tu blesser à t'accrocher tendis que lui il abandonne le navire.

\- je ne t'imaginais pas si profond

\- ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Serpentard que je ne suis pas romantique! dit-il. mais ne le dit à personne, j'ai une réputation à préservé!

Ginny se mit à rire, ce qui fit sourire le métis. Un peu plus loin, Hermione et Drago les observait.

\- peut-être qu'il est le meilleur choix pour elle. dit Hermione

\- comment ça?

\- même Harry ne l'a jamais consolé comme ça, je veux dire, lorsqu'il était amoureux d'elle et qu'elle était triste parce que son petit ami du moment l'avait blessé, Harry n'est jamais allé la voir. Je ne sais pas si c'est par peur de se voir rejeté ou quoi que se soit, mais s'il avait bougé le petit doigt, ils auraient été ensemble plus longtemps, et lorsqu'il y a eu la guerre, il l'a quitté pour la protégé, ce que je comprend, mais pas un moment je ne l'ai entendu me dire que Ginny lui manquait. Il évitait surement d'y penser pour ne pas être blessé. Je ne sais pas. Mais Harry n'a jamais eu le courage de Blaise de réconforter la personne qu'il aime d'un chagrin d'amour causé par un autre. ça doit être tellement dure.

\- tu n'imagine même pas. dit Drago en la prenant par la taille. Quand je t'avais vu pleurer pour Weasley un nombre incalculable de fois, j'avais le coeur qui se brisait. J'ai cru que lorsqu'il est sorti avec Brown, tu l'oublierais, mais non. Et puis je devais jouer celui qui te détestais. J'étais déjà dans une position délicate avec l'Ordre. Et quand à la fin de la guerre tu as commencé à sortir avec lui, j'ai cru mourir. Et on était déjà ami, vu que tu as ce don pour pardonner à tout le monde. Mais tu as vu, avec du temps, tu as fini par être à moi. Blaise ne se découragera pas.

\- et Harry? est-ce qu'il ne tentera pas quelque chose?

\- connaissant Weasley et son caractère, si elle décide que c'est fini, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il réussisse à l'avoir une nouvelle fois.

Ils continuèrent à regarder Ginny et Blaise qui discutaient dans le parc. La rousse avait enfin sécher ses larmes et riait de bon coeur aux blagues de Blaise. Il avait réussit à lui remonter les morale, et sans le savoir, il avait gagner des points au près de la jeune fille.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Ginny évitait Harry le plus qu'elle pouvait, repoussant la conversation qu'elle devait avoir avec lui, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire. En fin de journée, ce fut Blaise qui la poussa à parler avec son petit ami.

\- je sais que tu as peur rouquine. dit-il. mais à un moment, il le faut.

\- tu as raison.

Sous le regard de Blaise, elle s'approcha d'Harry et Ron, ainsi que de leur cour de poule, comme elle aimait à l'appeler avec Hermione.

\- Harry, je peux te parler? demanda-t-elle

\- bien sur, je vous rejoint après (il s'adressa à Ron)

Le petit groupe partit, laissant Harry et Ginny seul dans le couloir. La rousse prit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

\- Harry, je pense que tous les deux, on a prit deux chemins différents, enfin, toi tu as pris un chemin différent de ce que je voulais pour notre couple. Du coup, je pense que le mieux pour nous, c'est de mettre de la distance entre nous, enfin, on devrait se séparer

Harry la regarda avec deux grands yeux rond. "on devrait se séparer" quatre petits mots qui résonnèrent dans sa tête. Ginny reprit sans qu'Harry ait le temps de dire quoi que se soit.

\- tu sais Harry, j'y ai cru, longtemps, je t'aimais, trop peut-être. Maintenant je ne sais pas. Encore hier soir, tu m'as laissé en plan pour t'amuser avec je ne sais qui. Tu ne fais plus attention à moi. Je crois que je m'accroche au souvenir que j'avais de toi avant la guerre, tu as trop changé pour que je puisse te suivre. Je préfère en arrêter là plutôt qu'à un moment je finisse par te détester pour m'avoir fait souffrir.

\- mais Ginny... si tu veux qu'on arrange quelque chose, tu peux me le dire

\- j'ai essayé de te le dire, des centaines de fois Harry. Mais à chaque fois tu m'envoi balader. Pour toi je devenais parano. Tu ne m'as jamais écouter, toujours avec Ronald ou des filles. je suis désolé Harry mais je préfère vraiment qu'on se sépare. Pour moi, pour mon bonheur.

\- c'est peut-être une mauvaise passe, juste un mauvais moment à passer...

\- Harry, on a besoin d'une remise en question tout les deux. Surtout toi. Mais ma décision est prise, j'y ai réfléchis toute la journée.

\- Ginny... Chérie...

\- ne me rend pas la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est. C'est fini.

Voilà, c'était dit. Ginny se retourna et marcha la tête haute jusqu'aux escaliers où se trouvait Blaise. Elle lui lança un regard embué de larmes et le métis compris que ce n'était pas le moment de dire quoi que se soit. il hocha la tête tendis que la rousse montait les escaliers pour se rendre à la tour Nord. Une fois devant le portrait, elle sécha ses larmes et entra. Hermione qui était installé avec un livre près de la cheminé se leva pour la rejoindre.

\- ça va? demanda la brune

\- oui. Je l'ai quitté.

\- c'était la seule chose à faire Ginny, même si ça fait mal. Il sera toujours dans ton coeur, mais d'un autre manière.

\- tu as raison. C'était ce qu'il y avait à faire. Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire? demanda Ginny

\- non. dit moi

\- comme demain nous avons tous un jours de congé, je voudrais aller chez le coiffeur, changer un peu.

\- "une femme qui se coupe les cheveux est une femme qui s'apprête à changer de vie" cita Hermione

\- c'est qui qui dit ça? surement pas un vieux dans un de tes bouquins poussiéreux!

\- hilarant. c'est Coco Chanel. Femme qui est à l'origine de beaucoup de choses dans le monde moldu

\- comme les parfum! j'en ai entendu parlé. dit-elle. Parvati et Padma n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il avait un parfum Coco Chanel.

\- voilà.

\- bref, pour demain?

\- pas de soucis!

La transformation de Ginevra Weasley commença à ce moment précis où elle entra dans un salon de coiffure. Elle décida de raccourcir sa crinière de feux. Elle se fit un carré plongeant mais ne toucha pas plus ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle avait parlé de coloration Hermione lui avait fait de gros yeux, si gros qu'une chouette aurait pu l'envier. Et la jeune Weasley décida également qu'elle devait vivre et être heureuse, faire ce qu'il lui plaisait.

Ginny passait beaucoup de temps avec Hermione, Drago et Blaise. Au plus grand plaisir de sa meilleure amie, et au plus grand malheur d'Harry, ainsi que la colère de Ronald. Il lui arrivait parfois d'aller assister aux entrainements de Quidditch des deux Serpentard en compagnie d'Hermione, ce qui lui avait valu une crise de la part de son frère lorsqu'elle avait refuser de leur donner le style de jeu des serpents. Ils sortaient souvent ensemble, et Ginny se rendait compte au fur et à mesure qu'elle se sentait bien, mieux que lorsqu'elle était avec Harry. Et elle compris également que ces sentiments avaient changé.

On a beau se voiler la face, mais ça ne change rien a ce que l'on peut ressentir. On a beau faire semblant, faire comme si rien n'avait changé, c'est faux. Elle l'avait compris au final, après plusieurs nuits à pleurer, qu'elle s'accrochait au souvenir qu'elle avait d'Harry et de leur relation, elle se voilait la face, parce qu'au fur et à mesure, ces sentiments changaient. Elle ne l'aimait plus, plus comme avant, plus autant, ses sentiments c'étaient ternis. Et maintenant, ils étaient remplacer par d'autres sentiments. Ginny savait qu'elle ne cesserait pas d'aimer Harry, il aurait toujours une place dans son coeur, il avait été son grand amour de jeunesse, elle l'avait aimé pendant 7 ans. Mais maintenant, c'était terminé, et elle avait fini par l'accepter. Son coeur avait fini par l'accepter.

Au fil du temps, Ginny c'était considérablement rapproché de Blaise, mais aucun des deux n'osaient aborder le sujet de la tension entre eux. Et Dragp adorait les charrier sur ça.

Hermione et Ginny s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elles croisèrent Harry dans la salle commune.

\- vous allez où? demanda le brun en remontant ses lunettes

\- on va... dans un bar moldu. dit Ginny

\- oh, avec Zabini et Malfoy j'imagine

\- Harry... commença Hermione

\- j'ai remarqué ce qu'il y a entre vous, tu tourne autour de Zabini, et lui aussi te tourne autour. Tu es tout le temps fourré avec lui, la dernière fois tu étais assise sur lui.

\- Harry, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Et toi,tu ne te gênais pas d'avoir des filles sur tes genoux alors qu'on était ensemble. Laisse moi vivre ma vie!

\- Ginny... Je me suis rendu compte que je suis un idiot, te voir avec Zabini me rend fou...

\- Harry. Je suis désolé. dit la rousse. je... je ne t'aime plus comme avant. Je ne dis pas que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi définitivement, tu auras toujours une place dans mon coeur, mais j'ai tourné la page, et ça fait un moment que ça avait changé, je m'étais juste voilé la face. Je suis désolé. soi juste heureux Harry.

Harry ne put rien dire face à ce que venait de dire Ginny. Il savait qu'elle avait raison mais au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il avait remarquer qu'il avait changé mais refusait de voir les choses en face. Il pensait que Ginny resterait toujours près de lui, sans rien dire, le laissant passer sa phase d'adolescent. Mais non... Et si elle l'avait quitté c'était de sa faute parce qu'il n'avait pas pu la rendre heureuse, et maintenant, il était condamné à voir quelqu'un d'autre la rendre heureuse à sa place.

\- soit heureuse aussi Ginny. dit-il en partant.

Ginny hocha la tête et partit avec Hermione rejoindre les garçons.

\- ça va? demanda Hermione

\- oui, ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis ces temps-ci, et Harry et moi devons tourner la page sur notre histoire même si c'est dur à faire. Et mon coeur à compris qu'il y avait la possibilité d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre même si on pense qu'on n'aimera jamais quelqu'un comme on a aimé, comment dire, celui qu'on pensait être l'homme de sa vie!

\- que de belle parole

\- j'ai de bon professeur! surtout Blaise

\- il se la joue, mais ça se voit que c'est un vrai coeur tendre

\- et Drago?

\- on y travaille. Il reste... Malfoy après tout!

Ginny partie d'un grand rire.

\- vous semblez joyeuse! dit Drago. vous vous moquez de qui?

\- de personne chéri! dit Hermione en l'embrassant.

Ginny quand a elle s'approcha de Blaise.

\- tu veux être mon escorte? demanda-t-elle en souriant

\- pourquoi pas?

Ginny laissa Hermione et Drago passer devant et marcha lentement.

\- j'ai quelque chose à te dire Blaise.

\- qui est?

Elle s'arrêta net et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Blaise Zabini, je ne dit pas que je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi, ça arrivera surement avec le temps mais je me sens irrémédiablement attiré par toi. J'aime le temps qu'on passe ensemble, j'aime nos chamailleries, j'aime ta façon d'être, j'aime ton romantisme. Je sais que ça ne fait que quelques semaines que je ne suis plus avec Harry. Et qu'on a nos ASPICS bientôt ce qui fait qu'on aura pas trop de temps pour se voir en dehors de nos sessions de travail et de nos révisions. Je sais que je parle beaucoup pour une chose simple mais bon... Fait moi tomber amoureuse de toi Zabini, rend moi heureuse, c'est ce que je voudrais. c'est bizarre de le dire comme ça mais bon.

\- j'accepte Weasley, mais simplement parce que je t'aime. Tu vas être éperdument amoureuse de moi, si bien que tu devras te marier avec moi!

\- j'accepte ce marché alors. Mais tu as intérêt à me rendre heureuse alors.

\- Bon les tourtereaux, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on a une soirée qui nous attend! dit Hermione

Ginny sourit et attrapa Blaise par la main. Oui, elle voulait être heureuse, et accepter de tomber amoureuse une nouvelle fois était la première étape à ce nouveau bonheur.

 _Quelques années plus tard_

Hermione aidait Ginny à finir de se préparer.

\- prête pour le grand jour? demanda Hermione à Ginny

\- plus que jamais! dit Ginny avec enthousiasme. J'attend ça depuis tellement longtemps

\- en réalité c'est seulement depuis deux ans Ginny. Depuis que tu as attrapé mon bouquet. Et qu'il t'a fait sa demande devant tout le monde lors de mon mariage

\- vous m'en voulez pour ça Lady Malfoy!

\- absolument pas, puisque Blaise nous avez demandez l'autorisation

\- donc vous le saviez!

\- autant te le dire maintenant. dit Hermione en caressant son ventre légèrement arrondit par la grossesse. Blaise voulait te le demander de façon grandiose, alors je devais faire en sorte que tu attrapes le bouquet, ensuite il venait faire sa demande.

Ginny sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

\- vous savez que vous êtes les meilleurs?

\- on le sait! dit Hermione avec un sourire

\- la vanité des Malfoy te monte à la tête. dit-elle en riant. En espérant que ce bébé te remettra les pieds sur terre! Fille ou garçon?

\- on ne sait pas encore. J'aurais la réponse la semaine prochaine lors de l'échographie. Dray à peur des techniques moldu concernant la prise en charge des grossesses. Déjà 5 mois... Je suis précé que le bébé arrive.

\- moi j'angoissait de savoir si tu accoucherais le jour de mon mariage, je ne voulais pas que ma meilleure amie loupe ma cérémonie

\- pour rien au monde

\- te connaissant tu aurais empêcher ce bébé de sortir tant que je n'étais pas devenu Lady Zabini!

Hermione se mit à rire. Tout un coup, la musique s'éleva hors de la pièce.

\- c'est ton moment Ginny. Dit Hermione en lui embrassant le front. Je vous la confie Mr Weasley

Hermione sortit, laissant Ginny avec son père.

\- dommage, tu épouse un sang-pur. dit-il

\- papa!

\- Blaise est adorable, mais j'aurais aimé que tu choisisse un moldu ou un fils de moldu.

\- Ronald est bien avec une moldu non? met tes espoirs en lui!

Mr Weasley se mit à rire et emmena sa fille vers l'hôtel où l'attendait Blaise Zabini, vêtu d'un costume Blanc. Toute la salle était tourné vers elle. Mais Ginny ne portait aucune attention a ses frères qui avaient les larmes aux yeux de voir leur jeune soeur se marier, ni les enfants sauter sur les chaises, ni à Harry qui la regardait d'un air fière, comme si c'était sa propre soeur qui se mariait, ni à Mrs Weasley qui pleurait sur l'épaule de Fleur. Hermione était debout une marche en dessous de l'endroit où devait se tenir Ginny. Un fois arrivé face à Blaise, Mr Weasley posa la main de sa fille sur celle du métis.

\- je vous la confie. dit-il la voix chargé d'émotion.

Tous regardèrent le couple qui rayonnait de bonheur. La mage en charge du mariage commença la cérémonie, lisant le "grand livre" racontant l'histoire des premiers sorciers ayant choisit de se marier, de leurs paroles... Ginny écoutait cela d'une oreille, elle avait déjà entendu ces paroles plusieurs fois, lors du mariage de Fleur et Bill, lors du mariage de George et Angélina, lors du mariage de Persy et Lucy, lors du mariage d'Hermione et Drago. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que c'était son tour.

\- maintenant, les futurs époux vont lire leurs voeux. dit le Mage. Ginevra Weasley

\- Blaise Zabini, avant de te rencontrer, j'avais déjà eu un apperçu de ce que pouvait être l'amour, mais il était ternis. Toi, lorsque tu es venu me consolé près du lac, tu m'as donné de l'espoir, l'espoir de voir un amour plus beau, plus grand. tu m'as accepté sous toute mes coutures, avec toi, je me sens bien. Tu as su m'aimé alors que moi même je n'étais même pas sur de pouvoir te donner ce que tu attendais. tu as su être patient et aimant avec moi. Tu m'as montré la voie vers un nouvel amour, un amour pur et beau. tu m'as montré qu'on pouvais aimé de différentes manière, et tu as tenu ta promesse en faisant en sorte que je tombe éperdument amoureuse de toi. Je te le promet, qu'en devenant ta femme, que je te chérirais, que je t'aimerais plus que de raison. C'est toi l'homme qui me faut.

\- Blaise Zabini. dit le mage

\- Ginevra Weasley. Oui, j'utilise ton prénom en entier alors que je sais que tu déteste ça (tous le monde se mit à rire). j'ai attendu dans l'ombre pendant longtemps, ça faisait un moment que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, et je l'avoue, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion lorsqu'elle c'est présenté. je n'ai rien d'un chevalier blanc, et je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il n'y aura pas des moments où tu voudra me tuer ou alors je te rendrais triste. Mais je ferais de ton sourire ma priorité, ton bonheur sera ma raison de vivre, je ne vivrais que pour te rendre heureux. Je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, et même après.

Tous dans la salle applaudirent. Le mage demanda le silence puis repris la parole.

\- Tenez vous la main gauche. dit le mage

Les futurs époux s'exécutèrent en se regardant dans les yeux.

\- Ginvera Weasley, acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Blaise Zabini?

\- oui

\- Blaise Zabini, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Ginevra Weasley?

\- oui

\- par les pouvoirs qui me sont conféré, je vous déclare uni par les liens du mariage

Tout en disant cette phrase, un lien magique s'enroula autour des mains de Blaise et de Ginny, d'un doré flamboyant. Lorsque le prêtre baissa sa baguette, le lien disparu, le laissant qu'une faible trace sur leur poignet gauche.

\- apportez les alliances! dit le mage

Ce fut Victoire Weasley et Teddy Lupin qui apportèrent les bagues. Une fois les bagues sur leurs annules, Blaise se pencha et embrassa Ginny à pleine bouche sous les applaudissement de toute l'assemblé. Drago se saisit de sa baguette et cria à l'assemblé

\- qu'est-ce qu'on dit maintenant?

\- VIVE LES MARIE!

tout en criant cette phrase, tous les invités sortirent leurs baguettes pour faire apparaître riz, confettis et autres rubans qui volèrent sur les mariés dont le sourire était immense. Une fois les félicitations dite, Drago se pencha vers Blaise

\- félicitation mec, rend la heureuse

\- c'est ce que je compte faire. dit-il en embrassant Ginny.


	2. réponses aux reviews

**_Réponses aux Reviews! :)_**

 ** _ça me fait plaisir en tout cas de recevoir vos avis sur ce que j'écris! :)_**

* * *

 _ **SwanGranger:** J'avais envie de changer un peu, de parler de Ginny et Blaise pour une fois (un autre couple que j'aime bien, même si j'aime bien Ginny/Harry aussi ^^). En plus on a eu de tout, du Drago/Hermione, du Harry/Ginny qui a un peu foiré et surtout du Blaise/Ginny! :D Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus. J'écris plusieurs OS en ce moment, mais ils sont tous en cours, c'est le seul que j'ai réellement fini. xD Je veux faire trop de choses à la fois... Et oui, les petits mélanges qui casse les préjugés et défit tout le reste, j'adore! Mais de rien, le plaisir est pour moi. Merci de l'avoir lu! :)_

 _ **Sindri Orelinde:** tellement niais mais c'est tellement bien x) C'est toujours bien un peu de niaiserie xD. Moi je ne sais pas s'il est comme Blaise, mais en tout cas, je suis bien avec lui. Il ne faut pas déprimer mais positivé! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu en tout_ cas!


End file.
